A Princesses' Bodyguard
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: *Medieval Taiora*(yes you read it right) its the year 1300 when royalty can only love royalty no matter what! Taichi is a peasant but later becomes a bodyguard for the castle has not enough... will love strike 2 young hearts? R&R to find out! also takari!


****

A/N:_ Okay this is the first time I ever attempted to do a medieval story. Hehe, hopefully this will be good and I hope you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review when you're done reading this and tell me your opinion and how I can improve if you think I need too!! Thanks~ _

*Also the first few paragraphs are descriptions and such things!! It will get good! You shall be surprised I hope!!^_~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters! Please **read and review!**

**__**

Prologue

By: Hikari Takaishi 

(**_Year 1300)_**

Villagers scattered out among one another trying to bear the heat that surrounded them all early in the morning. It wasn't the first time the weather was unbearably hot, but it hasn't rain in such a long time that it was hard for crops to grow, and people to have whatever amount of water they wanted from the well. People began to die of hunger and thirst, because prices began to increase and those who had enough to spare was the nobilities. It was hard to please those who ware good garments and ride fancy horses that when the horses stride there fancy's glistered in the sun. It wasn't every day you would catch sight of a noble one, and if one or two passes through there would be guards around them, protecting them from whatever danger that could lark about them.

Women swarmed the streets barefooted and with cloaks on. There faces were covered by the hood's that was sewn on there cloaks. Colors of brown was what they ware unless a noble women passed through… they would have the garment of blues, reds, and sometimes greens. Jewelry dangled down on there waist, making a somewhat of a bell sound as the walked. Earring dangled from there ears that were made pure out of gold, that would generally hang down to there shoulder blades. Necklaces were thick and glistering as they stride through the passage of the village. Men would give looks but knew better not to try anything, for those women were marked with bodyguards swarmed around with brown cloaks, hiding the fact that they were with the women.

Baskets dangled in front of the women, with possibilities of bread, fish, vegetables, and such food in the light brown baskets, holding the handle with a tight grip hoping that a thief wouldn't come and still the food that they bought for there children who were starving in the run down home they lived in. The buildings were hug, but there were about six or more families living in one home so that they could afford the rent. Cloths hang on the top of the window, were a line made out of old string was stretched across to one build to another. The Cloths blew deliberately in the sandy wind that was created during this time in summer.

Children scattered the same sandy streets, either played tag or listen to old men and women tell tall tail stories about a Peasant and a Princess or beast that was made up in the wildest fair tails, but children scattered around them listening deliberately with wide eyes and awe drawn to there mouth's as the old folk would bend over and talk in a whispering voice for only the could hear…

"Taichi… do you think Mama' and Papa' would like to have a fresh loaf of bread?" five-year-old Hikari Yagami had asked looking up at her brother with her crimson eyes with awe from all the food that was swarmed among the two young children. 

Taichi looked down at his little sister and grinned sheepishly at her, "They probably would Hikari, but we can't afford such food." A small sigh escaped his throat as his chocolate eyes looked over at a half a loaf of a bread that was only 10 yens… enough with what he had, helping the old villagers who could not get around any longer to take care of there crops so Taichi helped, and got paid one yen a day which wasn't bad for a young boy, but it wasn't enough food to feed a family.

"Taichi… we could afford it. I've got five yens, and if you have ten ye…" 

Taichi shot his young sister a stern look, "How did you get five yens Hikari?" The young girl gulped, "I-I've been helping one of the elders out these last few weeks and she's been paying me half a yen a week. I've been saving up for food for us. I-I'm sorry." Her eyes looked down, she was still young to be learning about the work ethics, but her thought about her family was what made her much loveable and sweet. 

A small grin surpassed his tan face and rustled his little sister's hair. "Hey!" Hikari said with a giggle escaping her throat.

"You know what Hikari… we just might have enough if mama and papa leans us some more money and maybe a fish too!" 

Hikari's eyes widen in surprise, "You think so Taichi?" He voice was surprised and full of joy. Taichi nodded with a warm smile.

"Coming through." A rough male's voice had said pushing men and women out of the way. Taichi looked at the direction the man and his crew was coming from. Taichi's smile drew to a frown as he watched a horse came through with its glistering jewelry dangling around its neck. A young female was riding the stallion; she was about his own age… eight-years of age. She was dressed in a red cloak with her hood off and her crimson eyes looking around the area. Her hair was like a chestnut brown and was long and silky looking.

Taichi stood up straight, as they slowly passed by. Her eyes yield on the young boy and stopped her horse. She stared for a minute as one of the bodyguards had said, "Princess… what is it?" 

Princess, Taichi should have known. She waved her hand in a slight movement to tell him to be quiet. She slid off the side of the horse and her jewelry made that bell noise. She slowly walked up to the boy and nodded her head. A nod was giving back to her dispense. She slowly dug her hand deep in her cloak and pulled out what looked like a hundred yens… she handed him about half that. Stunted he couldn't express his gratitude. "Please, take this and buy something for you and your young friend." Her eyes glistered over to Hikari and a grin spread across the Princesses cream colored face. 

"Tha-Thank you, your royalty." Taichi said with a half bow. It was always polite to give a young woman a bow especially if money was given. 

A small chuckle was given from the young girl, "No need into calling me royalty. I would prefer you say no such things." 

A small grin went across Taichi's face and nodded, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "T'was what I've been always brought up to do Miss." He said clutching a hold of the yens she had gave to him. 

"Mistress… you aren't suppose to be talking to villagers, you now they king shall get angry if he hears of such talk to this… peasant boy." The guard had spat out. 

"That will be my choice into talking to him, now will it not?" The girl said hasty, but slowly walked up to her white horse and petted the gorgeous beast mare and then her bodyguards lifted her up and a small smile spread across her face. "We shall hopefully meet again, young peasant boy."

Taichi nodded, "And that I would like." He said with a proper bow, as she slowly went off toward the castle.

People stared with awe and went on with there own business. Those who where telling the tails began new ones, just to keep the young children with more awe. Taichi was more stun than anything; his chocolate eyes kept on the money the young beauty have given him. "She was pretty." Hikari said watching the girl and her men go up the hill towards the castle. The only thing Taichi could do was stare at the money in his hand and a grin surpassed his face. 

"Hikari… looks like we'll get that feast after all." Hikari gasped in delight-meant and said, "You really mean it Taichi? We have enough?"

"That we do, thanks to the princess." He said in a whispering voice that even his sister could not hear. 

"She's very kind Taichi, I like her, and I hope that's not the last we see of her!" Hikari had said grabbing the money out of Taichi's hand and quickly went up to the man who was selling fresh food. "A fresh loaf of bread and a large fish please." Hikari said with a cute smile on her face… 

The man had a large tummy and when he chuckled at Hikari it jiggled like a bowl full of jelly. "Would that be wrapped young girl?" he asked in a deep voice. 

"Yes please! I have a long way home." Hikari exclaimed to the man. 

"Oh really." He chuckled, "Here you go miss. I hope you have a wonderful day." He said. 

"Oh that I will sir, that I will! I hope many days' brings you a wonderful day also!" She said and skipped happily up to her brother caring a basket full on the side of her. 

"Ready Taichi?" She asked with a grin, "Are you still thinking of that pretty princess?"

A nodded was given to Hikari's question. "Taichi, she a princess, No princess would fall in love with a Peasant boy! Especially one that looks like you!" His sister had kidded. 

Taichi looked over at her… "And you think a prince will fall madly in love with you?" Hikari nodded, "Yes I do Yagami, Taichi." Hikari had said sweetly.

"Come on Hikari… mama' and Papa' are going to get worried about us, and we promised that we would cook dinner for them today." He said ignoring his young sisters' comment. The two youngster's walked home quietly with there basket full of goods.

**__**

To be continued…

A/N: Remember that this is only a prologue… They're too young to be in love, or even thinking about love, friendship is the first thing that I would like to accomplish between the two. I know there is a lot of description in this prologue but when doing a medieval story you have to have a lot of detail!! Well please **review** and tell me what you think! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks~

Constructive Criticism is tolerant! I would like for you to tell me what I have done wrong, because it will only make me a better author at the end!! Thanks~

~**Hikari Takaishi**


End file.
